Lost and Found
by phantomwriter2006
Summary: Based on the movie. Christine makes a decision and Erik and Raoul end up together. What will happen? Will Raoul be able to give Erik something no one else has? Will Erik let Raoul in or will he push him away? Please read! Can't do summarys. Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I wish I did, but I don't. This is just me being very creative and being very bored in Biology. It really doesn't go anywhere for the first little bit but please bear with me and read it all the way through. Please Read and Review, as this is my first slash fic and first lengthy story. I love hearing from you peoples. Well on to the slash._

_Warning: There are some parts in this that may disturb some people with weak stomachs. It talks about blood and smelly dead bodies __ you have been warned._

"You try my patience! Make your choice!"

Christine POV

I was really hoping that I would not have to make this decision or rather tell them the truth about where my love really lies. I looked toward Raoul, who was still tied to the gate with Erik holding the rope. I could see in Erik's eyes that he really didn't want to kill Raoul. I saw the sorrow in his eyes and the pain I saw nearly made me rethink my decision. But I knew that they would learn to love again and they would no longer be enemies. A sudden movement in the shadows caught my eye and I knew there was a third person listening in on my decision.

I looked down at the water around my feet and contemplated what to say. I glanced up and noticed Erik and Raoul had both broke into a sweat. I finally decided what to say. I turned so I could face both of them, well technically all three of them. Well anyway I turned to face the men in front of me and said, "This isn't fair to either one of you. Erik was about to say something when I held up my hand and said, "Let me finish, I know that I have been bringing both of you deeper into this mess that I have created. But now I am letting you both out as I finally untangled this mess." I turned my attention to Raoul; he looked so handsome even in the face of death. I suddenly realized that he was still tied up to the gate. I turned to Erik and said, "Erik, as a request from me, please untie Raoul so I can talk to both of you on level ground. _Or Water._ I saw the fear in his eyes and also the questioning. I knew my eyes were pleading because his eyes softened and he untied Raoul.

Raoul was on his feet and started to walk toward me when I stopped him. I took a deep breath and thought, 'This is it…this is the end. I can't stall anymore. I have to tell them.' _Gasp! _I turned to Erik and slowly walked up to him. I brought my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. I broke the kiss and then, with more confidence, I kissed him again, this time deeply and passionately. When the kiss broke, Erik was breathing hard, well so was I, then I turned to Raoul, much to Erik's surprise, I kissed him just as deeply and passionately. When the kiss broke I stepped back and faced both again.

I looked at them for a minute and then I said, "I am sorry that it had to be like this but I love both of you. Raoul I love you like a brother, and Erik I love you as my mentor. I can only say that I never meant to hurt either of you, but I can't marry either of you." After saying this I took the ring that was around my neck and gave it to Raoul. "Keep this," I said, "as a memory of how much I loved you and still do." I turned toward Erik and took off his ring but he shook his head and said, 'All I want is one last kiss and an answer." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Who owns your heart?" He asked solemnly. I heard the pain in his voice and knew it was time.

"I am sorry that I can't marry either one of you. You are both very honest, kind gentlemen. But as I said, my heart lies with someone else." I stared past them into the shadows which I had seen moving earlier, now I saw them move once again. Erik and Raoul's gazes followed mine. Suddenly the gate opened and my one, true love stepped from the shadows.

I couldn't help myself, I ran toward Meg and she ran toward me, well actually we waded but still. I saw she was still in her costume from Don Juan and I thought to myself, 'Oh God! She looks like walking sex in those pants." I was slightly panting and could feel myself getting wet from the thought of her. 'They show off her curves very well, oh I am so hot for her that I want her right here. But Erik and Raoul are here as well as the mob coming toward us.'

We embraced in the middle of the lake and she held me close and said, "I heard everything and I love you too Christine, so very much." She let her grip loosen and I saw that she had been, and still was, crying. I silently licked away her tears and kissed her passionately. I kissed her with more passion that I had kissed both Raoul and Erik combined. Her hands were all over my body and then she grabbed my arse making me groan while lifting her leg between mine so she could grind me against her. At the sensation I threw my head back, effectively breaking the kiss, and gasped.

Meg attacked my neck furiously making me moan and pant while I ground myself against her. She made her way back to my mouth and claimed it for another fierce kiss, picking me up in her arms sweeping me off my feet. We heard a strangled gasp and small whine and looked up, finally remembering Erik and Raoul, who were both in quite the state of arousal. I giggled about their predicament and also the shock on their faces.

I finally said after catching my breath, "Now you see where my love lies. I wish things could be different for both of you. I sincerely hope that you do not hate me and you can learn to not hate each other, maybe even love each other." That did it, for the first time in all my years of knowing him, I saw Erik blush. It was faint, but a blush no doubt. Then my love turned to them and asked, "Is there a way out of here that we can use that doesn't lead back to the opera house and doesn't lead us to the mob?"

End POV

'The mob' Erik thought. He had been so shocked by Christine and Meg's display that he had completely forgotten about the mob that would be coming this way. Erik cursed under his breath, and hearing this Raoul came out of his dazed state. 'He looks so cute when he is dazed,' Erik thought, 'wait… where the hell did that come from? No I will not allow myself to think like that, but how did Christine know that I…Shit I blushed too. Why did she have to say that? I can only hope that she didn't see me blush.' Erik walked ashore and went to one of the curtains along the wall. He pulled the curtain aside uncovering a full length mirror. He found the latch on the mirror to open it. Meg went through first still carrying Christine, and then Raoul and Erik followed closing the curtain and mirror behind him.

Lighting a lantern, Erik lead Meg with Christine and Raoul down the winding passageway. Raoul stopped suddenly and drew his sword and started to make small shallow cuts all over himself before turning to Erik and saying, "Give me your arm." Erik looked at him quizzically but realized what Raoul was doing and held out his arm. Raoul made a shallow cut with his sword and let the blood run down the blade. Then Raoul turned around and ran back down the passageway toward the opera house.

Erik continued to lead Meg and Christine to the end of the passageway, and opened the hidden door to let them out a few blocks away from the opera house. Meg put Christine down and gave Erik a hard hug in thanks. Christine came up and kissed Erik again with such passion that he didn't want it to end. After the kiss broke Erik asked her, "How did you know?" she smiled and hugged him saying, "It was your eyes Erik, and with eyes like yours you are a hopeless liar to people who know you." Erik blushed harder than before, Christine noticed and said, "Don't worry Erik, I won't tell Raoul!" Erik glared at her and Meg started to giggle. Shortly after both Christine and Meg stopped giggling they exited the passageway.

Erik went back down the passageway to wait for Raoul. As he watched Raoul walking back down the passageway Erik noticed that Raoul stumbled slightly, but even still he looked like a god. Suddenly Erik got a feeling that Raoul was being followed and reached into his vest for his Punjab lasso. Before he could indicate anything to Raoul, a man appeared behind Raoul and aimed a gun straight at him and pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for Erik as he watched Raoul drop helplessly to the ground. Before he knew it Erik had pulled his Punjab lasso out completely and wrapped it around the man's neck and pulled. Within a few seconds there was a sickening crack and the man was dead. Erik went and picked up the lantern that Raoul had dropped and went over to the man he had just killed. His face didn't look familiar but Erik noticed that the man was wearing a police uniform.

"Shit!" he swore under his breath, even though there was no one who could hear him. People would most likely come back looking for this man; he looked to be in a position of authority. 'As soon as I get Raoul to safety and checked over, I will come back and dispose of the body,' Erik thought as he went over to Raoul and picked him up. 'I will put in one of my traps, it wouldn't be unusual for someone to 'accidentally' step on one and fall to their death.' Erik smiled at his thoughts.

Erik then remembered that Raoul was there on the ground and had been shot. 'Oh My God!' he thought, 'How could I forget about him?' He turned to the injured Raoul and saw that he was barely conscious. He quickly looked for where Raoul had been shot and was relieved to find that he was shot in the shoulder, though he may not be able to use his arm for a while he won't die.

Erik realized that he was still holding his lasso so he quickly put it away and picked up Raoul, who was now unconscious. He carried him quickly down the tunnel and into a hidden room that Erik had set up for an emergency, just like this. He carefully laid Raoul on the bed and turned his attention to Raoul's shoulder and arm. His arm had not stopped bleeding from where he had cut himself with the sword.

Erik quickly tore off Raoul's shirt, but couldn't help notice his strong arm muscles and his hard chest and flat stomach. Mentally Erik compared his body to Raoul's and was impressed that he was able to keep in shape as the Vicomte, as well as the sponsor of the Opera house. Erik pulled his mind back to what he was doing and began to examine the shoulder. While examining he noticed that the bullet had not gone all the way through his shoulder, but it wasn't going to come out the same direction it went in, he would have to dig it out from the front.

Before he started digging the bullet out he bandaged Raoul's forearm to stop the bleeding and keep it clean. With that done, Erik quickly wrapped the shoulder and made him comfortable. 'He really does look like an angel,' Erik thought as he stood. He had to go get his medical supplies from this home so he could actually do something to help Raoul. He quickly left the small room and made his way back to his home. On his way there he encountered the officer he had killed. It hadn't even been an hour yet and the body was already starting to smell.

Erik dragged the man to the nearest trap, which was actually rather close considering that it was just down a different passageway, and dumped the body in. Hearing the satisfying splash and clicking of the mechanism to drown anyone he went back to his home to grab his much needed supplies. He was able to dodge the people from the mob that was still looking around in hopes to find something that would point to where he went. He fought the urge to scare everyone out but he knew that he had to lay low if he didn't want to be trapped here.

He slipped into his room and was surprised that they hadn't totally trashed his home yet, he grabbed the box of medical supplies that he always had on hand thanks to his travels with his friend Nadir, and he smiled at the thought of his Arabic friend but knew that now was not the time to reminisce on his travels. He quickly left without being seen and went back to the small safe room where Raoul was.

He came in and sat down next to Raoul and pulled out the morphine he had and gave Raoul a shot. He waited a little bit for it to set in, but even with the morphine it would hurt like hell. It was a good thing that Raoul was still unconscious because Erik really didn't want to hurt him. 'I wish I had something more for the pain,' he thought.

As he sat there he recalled the day's events and smiled slightly. He realized that not even 3 hours ago he had considered Raoul his sworn enemy, and now he was sitting in a room with him not even seven feet in length, and had figured that his love for Christine had been an infatuation. He figured that he had been jealous that Christine had Raoul instead of him, and that he had never hated Raoul. He thought back to when Raoul first came to the Opera Populaire, and he had been an enigma to Erik. So he followed him whenever he was there and found himself impressed with the Vicomte.

Raoul had an air of authority, and a regalness about him that couldn't be ignored. Then Raoul had started seeing Christine and that was where things became confusing. Erick shrugged at this thought and thought back to a night several months ago where he thought he had been looking for Christine, but really he had been looking for Raoul. He had found Christine and Meg in a most compromising position. The thought of that night and the cries that came from both women made him slightly hard, so he quickly shook away that thought and focused back on the present time and Raoul.

Erik looked down at Raoul and noticed a slight glow about the man in the candle light. He caught himself staring and turned to his medical box and pulled out a needle, some matches, his knife and some thread. He threaded the needle and laid it aside and picked up the knife and matches and sterilized the knife and then the needle before setting the matches aside. Erik unwrapped the bandages slowly. When they were off he felt for the bullet. As soon as he felt it he cut in with the knife and dug the bullet out, thinking that if Raoul had been conscious he would have been screaming in pain. He quickly stitched the wound closed on both sides and then rewrapped the shoulder.

After sterilizing the needle again he carefully unwrapped the forearm and quickly stitched that up too. He finally wrapped the forearm again and carefully laid Raoul down to rest comfortably. (_I know that you should keep pressure on a bleeding wound until it stops bleeding and not remove the bandages but oh well, I am trying to be technical but it just doesn't work with the timeline and plot. Ok back to the story.) _Erik noticed even in the dim lighting that Raoul was still really pale though not as pale as before. He sat beside Raoul and studied him for a while, noting his high cheekbones, aristocratic nose, and square jaw though these were softened by some baby fat making him look slightly boyish. 'He looks younger when he sleeps,' Erik thought as he brushed a stray lock of hair away from Raoul's face.

Erik lay back against the wall on the other side of the room and contemplated things. Soon he was lost in thought thinking about Raoul and everything he had learned about him. Erik thought that Raoul looked like a man who never had a real childhood and had too many responsibilities from a young age.

Erik felt that they could relate to that because the same thing happened to him thirty years ago, he had been around seven or eight years old when he killed for the first time. When Antoinette found him she had brought him to the opera house for safety. He made his home in one of the flooded cellars that no one used. He built his home and traps until he was eighteen and then started to travel.

Erik smiled as he thought of his travels and the people he had met, mainly Nadir, he thought about his life so far and sighed. He thought back to Raoul and remembered that he had heard from Antoinette that Raoul's parents had both died when he was very young and he had only had his older brother. That explained the youngness he was seeing now. Erik lost himself in his thoughts again and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Muah ha ha ha ha that was a chapter with a really weird twist, don't you think? That put Christine in quite the predicament. Well I didn't want to have this story be a hate Christine story or a hate/love Raoul, so I decided that having her love Meg would be a good out. I know that some of the history isn't quite right but I couldn't find the year that this was based. Bah. If anyone could help with that I would appreciate it. Its going to bug me for a while. Oh well. Well R&R PLEASE! I love your reviews they make me all warm and fuzzy inside, and they make my stories that much better. Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors you find I don't have a betta. Also I have lost my muse for a while so I am rewriting my stories in progress to hopefully help gain another muse! So please tell me what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps I don't own phantom of the opera but I have seen it and no I have not read the books so don't hurt me

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, I just borrow the characters. I haven't read the books so don't kill me. I am working on reading them. This is an alternate ending to the movie. I like to think of Erik as Younger and sexier than the books and movie portray. He He. Well I hope you like Chapter 2 of Lost and Found. Please Read and Review. Now onto the slash. _

Raoul POV

We were running down the passageway, away from the mob, when I got a brilliant idea that would save Erik. I think that was his name. I heard Christine use his name she asked him to untie me. Anyway, I turned to Erik and said, "Give me your arm." He looked at me like I was going crazy, but then he saw what I was going to do. He gave me his arm and I cut it, giving me a little blood. Then I cut my own arm to make it seem like we had fought.

I ran back down the passageway toward Erik's home/lair. _I don't like calling it a lair. It makes him sound Evil. So it is his phant-cave! He he. _When I got there, the mob was there looking everywhere for Erik, Christine, and myself. I called to them and told them that I killed the Phantom. They seemed to be buying it. I told them that Christine had run to safety. Then on of the police officers, who was in the group, told everyone to get out before he arrested them for rioting.

I watched as most of them left, I stepped back and I stepped on something. I looked down and noticed that it was a mask. I then realized that Erik was still not wearing a mask. I picked it up and placed it in my pocket. I walked back to the mirror and entered in the dark passageway. I closed the curtain again behind me and started running down the passage again. About halfway back I stopped running and slowed to a brisk walk.

I was trying to get over the shock of what Christine had said. She loved Meg, ok not a real big shocker, because I had accidentally walked in on them pleasuring each other. I can recall the moment very well, actually. It was the night of the masquerade ball and I was looking for a room that I could "have some privacy". Meg had taken Christine out of the room because she was a mess after the Phantom made his appearance. So I just let Meg take her because I didn't know how to deal with women when they got emotional. So anyway, I was looking in one of the dressing rooms and I heard a noise coming from one of the others. I looked in and there was Christine, her wrists tied above her head, to a mirror, and her skirts hiked up to her hips and her corset off. Meg was there, between her legs licking Christine's sex as if she were a cat licking milk and also sticking her fingers deep inside Christine. My mind said that I should leave but my body wouldn't listen. I watched a while longer and as Christine climaxed I knew I needed to leave. By then I really needed to find a room I could have privacy.

I hadn't realized it then, but I was attracted to Erik. That is why I was in need of some privacy; Erik's voice was so seductively sexy, that it turned me on. But anyway, what really baffled me was when Christine said, "I hope you can learn to like each other, maybe even love each other!" Did she know, or was she trying to hint at something? I don't know **Women are so confusing!! **

I kept walking and I saw Erik up ahead. I had to keep myself from running to him but I struggled. I suddenly felt a weird feeling. It was the same feeling I had on the rooftop with Christine, like someone was there following me. I guess Erik felt it too, because I saw him reach into his vest for is lasso.

The next thing I remember was a really hot spot on my shoulder. Then the agonizing pain shot through my whole body and then everything went black. I don't remember what happened after that. The next thing I knew I woke up in a small room it must have been several hours. I looked around but I couldn't see very well because my vision was blurry. I closed my eyes again but I must have fallen asleep again. When I opened my eyes again I could see. I noticed that the room was very small. I noticed that it had very few things in it. I looked around a little more and noticed that Erik was leaning up against the wall, sleeping. The unmarred side of his face was facing me, he truly was handsome. I noticed that he looked a lot younger when he was sleeping. All the stress was out of his face, he looked vulnerable.

I then remembered I had his mask in my pocket. I tried to move my arm but the sudden shot of pain made me gasp. I was surprised when Erik did not wake up. It seems that he had never really slept fully.

I stopped trying to move my arm and used my other arm to pull the mask out of my pocket. I finally got it out, with an effort, and placed it on the floor next to me. I had gotten so tired with trying to get the mask out of my pocket that I had no strength left, so I let sleep overtake me again.

When I drifted out of sleep again, well when I was mostly awake, I realized that I was cold. I shivered and tried to move but the pain in my arm stopped me from moving. My eyes were still closed but I felt something warm wrap around me. I didn't know what is was but I curled up further into it. I slowly drifted to sleep, but before I went completely out I felt a hand on my forehead. Then that was replaced with something smaller, a pair of lips. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was the small of smoke, candles and cologne surrounding me, the smell of Erik.

Erik POV

I woke up feeling more rested than I have ever felt in a long time. I have really never slept fully in years because I've had to been so alert about people finding my home that I never really relaxed. I woke up because I heard Raoul attempt to get up but was stopped by his arm. I had watched him as he pulled one of my masks out of his pocket and placed it on the floor beside him. I watched as he fell asleep again. I actually watched him for about two hours. He looked so peaceful, so young, and so damn hot.

About two hours later he somewhat woke up. I had been watching him and I noticed him start to shiver. I took off my cloak that I had on and wrapped it around Raoul. I noticed his smile and how he snuggled closer inside my cloak. (Don't be stupid, I took my Punjab lasso out first.) But I couldn't help but look at his luscious lips. Oh how I longed to kiss those lips again but I couldn't, not yet. I put my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He had a slight fever. So I let him sleep. I lifted my hand and replaced it with my lips and a small kiss.

I got up, even though all I really wanted to do was lie down next to Raoul and hold him forever. But I couldn't do that, so I got up and picked up my mask that he had brought for me. I placed it on my face and went back to where I was sitting before, across the room against the wall. I sat down and just thought about everything. I thought about all that had happened since Dan Juan. I thought about my life and what I really wanted. I thought about this for a few hours and I had barely noticed how much time had passed. I didn't even notice that Raoul was awake until he used his left arm to sit up and lean against the wall. I realized then that he was still half naked and still wearing** my** cloak.

I thought about the beautifully sculpted chest that was hidden by my cloak and how hot it would feel under my hand. I couldn't stop the blush that rose on my face. I really didn't notice that I was shaking. I looked over at Raoul and he was sleeping again. I turned and found a more comfortable position against my wall and tried to fall asleep. But I realized then that I was cold. I pulled myself into a ball and was able to fall asleep.

When I woke the next time, I noticed I wasn't cold. Also I noticed that there was a very warm weight on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked across the room to see that Raoul wasn't there. I turned my head carefully as to not move my body and saw Raoul curled up against my side. I gently, as to not wake him, moved my arm and freed it from under Raoul. I then brought it and pulled him close to me. I pulled the cloak around us more as I felt him move closer to me. I smiled to myself as I laid my head on top of his and slept peacefully.

Raoul POV

I realized that I was warmer. I opened my eyes and looked and that it was Erik's cloak. I started to move when my right arm started throbbing. I used my left arm to support myself and sit up. I leaned against the wall because I had used all my energy to sit up. I closed my eyes and moved the cloak up around myself to keep warm and fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep, I guess it was a while because the candle was starting to wilt and the wax was reaching the floor. I looked over at Erik and noticed that he was curled up into a ball and was shivering. I mustered enough of my strength and crawled over to him. I sat down beside him and leaned up against him and pulled the cloak around both of us. I looked up at him; I turned slightly and kissed his jaw. I snuggled closer to him and the wall, well as much as I could with his arm still behind me.

I fell asleep with the smell of Erik surrounding me. I was awakened when Erik started to move. I thought he was going to pull away, but instead he pulled his arm out from behind me and wrapped it around me and pulled me closer careful not to touch my arm. I think he was trying not to wake me so I just played along and didn't make a move. As he pulled me closer, I obliged him by moving closer to him. I listened to his breathing as it slowed and evened out, telling me that he was asleep. I turned so I was facing him comfortably. I wrapped my arm around him and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat; I could feel his muscles beneath my arm and hand. I could smell his cologne. He smelled of cologne, musk, smoke, and salt. I burrowed closer to him, careful not to wake him up. I smiled as I thought, "I wonder if this is how Christine feels with Meg, so at peace, so incredibly good?" I didn't know her reasons for choosing Meg, but I am glad she did. Right then things just felt so incredibly right. I closed my eyes and let Erik's heartbeat relax me into sleep.

_(It has been a few days by this time)_

Normal POV

It was several hours before Erik woke again. He awoke to stiffness in his lower back and a pain in his tailbone. He started to move when he realized the weight on his chest, it wasn't heavy. Erik looked down and saw that the weight was Raoul. Raoul was sleeping, snuggled up against him. Raoul moved but didn't wake up.

Erik POV

When I saw Raoul sleeping next to me, I felt a little light headed. "This can't be happening" I thought. I would have loved to stay there all day but I had to move from that position because it was very uncomfortable. I struggled to sit up a little without waking him but he moved and looked up at me. We stared into each others eyes for a long lime. I know he could not read my eyes because he looked down and looked ashamed.

But I could read his eyes; his eyes told me that he was attracted to me. My heart began to sore when I saw his eyes but then he looked down and started to push away but lost his balance and fell onto his shoulder. I heard some extremely crude words that I didn't even know he knew leave his mouth. I caught him at the waist and pulled him to me. My body started shaking as he looked up at me questioningly. I said nothing but I lowered my head and gently kissed him on the lips.

When he didn't respond I broke the kiss. I looked into his eyes again, but this time they were impassive. His face was one of shock. I felt like a fool, I misread him and I let my feelings read him. "Damn it!" I raged at myself. "What made me think that someone would love me? My own mother couldn't even bare to love me."

I let me hold on him release and I looked away in pain. I felt him push into a sitting position. But I didn't fell him get up. The next thing I felt was his hand come to my chin and pulled me to face him. Then his lips were upon mine in a chaste kiss. It was light, like a whisper, but it was enough to make my heart race.

When he broke the kiss, I must have made a sound because it was only a second before his mouth was on mine again and his tongue was begging for entrance. I let my instincts take over and I opened my mouth to his searching tongue. I groaned as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. Soon we were both groaning as our tongues dueled for dominance.

Raoul's arms had moved from between us to around my neck. My arms were wrapped around his waist, and I pulled us closer together. I could feel our reactions to each other pressing together. When I broke the kiss we were both breathing very hard. I looked at him and saw his lips were swollen, his eyes were dilated and his skin was flushed.

Raoul POV

I was woken up when Erik started to move. I opened my eyes and hesitantly looked up at him. I knew it was a bold move to curl up next to him and sleep, but I had wanted it so much, and besides he was cold. We stared into each others eyes for a while. His eyes were impassive. I couldn't tell you how my eyes were but I looked down in shame and started to get up.

Suddenly his arms circled my waist and pulled me to him. I looked up at him questioningly, I didn't want to get my hopes up but I had never seen it coming. He bent down and kissed me. I was so shocked; I didn't know how to respond.

Before I could respond, he broke the kiss. He looked into my eyes but I don't think he could read them because this time he looked down and released his hold on my waist. I placed my hand on his chin and turned his face toward me. I then brought his face down and kissed him lightly. My heart was racing because I knew he was at least attracted to me. In time, maybe, he will love me.

I broke the chaste kiss and I heard Erik give a sound of protest, so I came back and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more demanding. My tongue came to life and slipped between my teeth and pressed against his lips. His mouth opened and I slipped my tongue into his mouth and heard him groan in pleasure.

When his tongue came into my mouth I could not stop my groan. Soon we were both groaning as our tongues dueled. I wanted to have him closer, as close as our position would let us. I moved my arms from between us to around his neck. I felt his arms move tighter around my waist and pressed us closer together.

I gasped a little as I felt his reaction to our kiss. I am sure he felt mine too. He was hard against my stomach. He finally had to break the kiss, even though I wish he didn't. We were both breathing hard. I looked at him and noticed his lips were moist and swollen and his skin was slightly flushed. His eyes, from the angle I was at, were dark but not in a hateful way. Then there was his mask. I really should have taken the stupid thing off when we were kissing. I would have loved to feel his cheek on mine, I am sure he wanted the same thing. But from the look I saw him give Christine when she tore off his mask in front of all those people; I don't think he takes his mask lightly.

Normal POV

Erik got up slowly, taking Raoul with him. Erik smiled and kissed Raoul passionately. Raoul pulled Erik close and pressed his whole body against Erik's. Erik groaned and released Raoul from their kiss. They were both breathing hard when Erik said, "I have to go see if they are gone. There is no sure way of telling how much time has gone by." He kissed Raoul lightly and said, "I will be back. I would feel better if you would stay here." Raoul nodded and didn't argue only because he was getting a little dizzy just standing up.

Erik felt Raoul start to sway and held him still then laid him down on the bed. He then picked up the cloak and placed it around Raoul. Erik knelt down and kissed Raoul again. He then got up and crept out of the hidden passage. As Erik walked down the pathway, he was beside himself. He was having a mixture of emotions hitting him all at once. Out of all the confusing emotions he felt, he felt Joy, something he had not felt in a very long time. He was joyful because he finally found someone to love him. His heart was soaring because he finally kissed someone who loved him. He smiled at the thought of his kisses that he had shared with Raoul. He smiled! That is something he had never done.

He remembered those kisses, the heat and intensity of those kisses will never fade. Erik Eventually found he was in the place he called home; he looked around quickly to make sure that everyone was gone then he went straight into his room and went into his closet. In his closet he found and grabbed two sets of clothes and an extra shirt and cloak. He went to the kitchen and found enough food for the night. He grabbed the clothes and food and took them back to the room where Raoul was. When he got back to the hidden room, Raoul was lying on the bed sleeping.

_Ha it is finished, __**finally**__. Sorry for the time gap, had a major writers block. Aw! Isn't it cute? Just kidding. Well please read and review. This is my first slash fic so be honest. Well till next time please Read and Review. It may be a while before the next update so sorry ahead of time. _


End file.
